


Advantage

by raiinbowshorts



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 20:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiinbowshorts/pseuds/raiinbowshorts
Summary: Pinned to the ground, one eye swollen near shut, she did the last thing he expected.





	Advantage

Pinned to the ground, one eye swollen near shut, she did the last thing he expected. She kissed him. His dark green eyes widened and she pressed her advantage, forcing her tongue into his mouth. Was the tang from her blood or his? Finally, his eyes shut and the hand poised for the final blow dropped to her waist as he relaxed enough to start responding.

 

He kissed like he fought: wild, strong, and enthusiastic. He bit at her lip, teeth clashed against hers. He squeezed the bruise at her side from an earlier blow while his other hand remained on the ground next to her face. His hair was much softer than she would have thought. When did her hands tangle into his hair? Her eyes—when had they closed?—flew open. _Shit._

 

She flipped them over so quickly his head cracked against the pavement. When he opened his eyes they were clouded over with pain but his pupils were blown wide. Fist glowing green, she drove it into his stomach and left behind a sonic boom in her haste to get out of there.

 

What had she done?

**Author's Note:**

> I've officially been sucked into the ppg fandom. There are some really beautiful fics out there, and I thought I'd try experimenting.  
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> -Raiinbow


End file.
